


Consolation Prize

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would Rufus Scrimgeour <i>not</i> be the proudest man in the wizarding world on the day of his swearing-in as Minister?  Just ask his mum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth Sorting Cat's Birthday Drabblethon, organized by mctabby on LJ. Based on an old joke (which you've probably guessed from the summary if you're familiar with it), but hopefully still amusing.

Rufus Scrimgeour should have been the proudest man in the wizarding world. There he was, being sworn in as the Minister of Magic years before he had dreamed Fudge would relinquish the post. His entire family was on hand, smiling up at him; the widest grin of all belonged to his dear old mother in the front row.

He _should_ have been proud. But he knew all too well what Mum was saying as she nudged the wizard next to her and leaned forward, still beaming, to whisper in his ear.

"See that man up there? His brother's a Healer!"


End file.
